Sydney BlockHarrington
by jazzyluv
Summary: What if Massie left right before 9th grade? She saw Derrick with Alica in bed. but she wanted to tell him something important that day but never got the chance. READ & REVIEW!...read summary...give it a chance plzz! T for language
1. sYDney

**Disclaimer- i own NOTHING from clique...except my own plot...sooo BOO YAH!**

**A/N-well so here's a new story. its totally different from what im used to writing...just read it you might like it. No, i haven't given up on writing **_CLIQUE MY WAY_**...i will have a new chapter hopefully soon and it would be worth the wait i promis...so enjoy!  
**

_Summary- After Massie makes a huge mistake during the summer of 9th grade and has sex with Derrick. She also finds out he was cheating on her with a certain PC member. Massie leaves and goes to live with her Grandpa and Grandma in Vermontt. After 3 years she's finally back._

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"Massie your going to have to tell him sooner or later" Claire said.

"I pick later" I said to Claire.

"Massie you can't hide this for much longer. Your already two monthes" Claire said. I had to admitt I was getting bigger but weight was the last of my worries. I needed to tell Derrick. After telling my parents that I was pregnant I thought the worst was over but it wasn't. I wasn't really sure if Derrick would believe me. I mean I was the most hottest girl at BOCD and wanted by every guy. But since I had been getting 'fat' I was less hotter then Claire when she first got to OCD.

"Fine, I'll go" I said. Claire gave me a 'good luck' hug and left. I went into my closet to try to find something to where. I got a pair of Victoria Secret sweat pants, a long sleeved Victoria Secret shirt, and chocolate brown uggs. I put on OCD sirrens sweater and grabbed my jacket and phone. I ran down stairs and called Jason to come pick me up.

Jason was Issac's older son who was visting for the summer. He needed a summer job so my parents hired him as a favor to Issac. He showed up in a matter of seconds.

"Where to Ms. Block"he asked.

"To Derrick's and Jason stop calling me Ms. Block" I said as I grabbed a bag of gummy worms from the mini fridge.

"Okay, I'm sorry Ms. Bl- I mean Massie" Jason said with a smile.

"Wow for some who's supposed to be smart can be so clueless sometimes" I muttered to myself.

"I herd that" Jason said from the intercome. I could feel my face heat up instantly. The ride to Derricks was short. Which was a good this because there was no way I I could embarrase myself even futher.

"Would you like for me to wait Massie" Jason asked as he opened the door for me.

"No, its fine. You can take the car out for a spin around the block or where ever you like" I said. I waved to him and ran up to Derricks front door. It was unlocked and I could tell no one was home so I walked in. I ran or rather speed walked to Derricks room. I heard some werid noises coming from his bedroom but blew it off. As I got closer the sounds started to sound like moans. I opened the door and saw Alicia and Derrick together naked.

"_Derrick..._" I said. How could he do this to me and now wasn't the good time to be the unfaithful bastard that he was.

"Massie, I can explain" he said. How?

"How could you?" I asked him crying now.

"I'm sorry Mass" he said with sad puppy dog eyes. I couldn't take anymore so I ran out. I could here Derrick calling my name but I didn't care when I got outside it was already pouring. I walked home and cried the hole way they. When I got to my house I stripped all my clothes and took a hot shower and put on some Victoria Secret plaid pajama pants and a tank top.

_Knock_

Knock

"Come in" I yelled. My voice hoarsed.

"Massie I have news for you sweety" my mom said.

"Okay" I said.

"Well you know how grandma lives in Boston" she said sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Yea" I said.

"Well how could you like to go and vist, its not forever just until the baby is born and you can come back" she said. She looked sad but she was giving me freedom from my personal hell hole.

" I get to leave?" I asked still not sure if she was really going to let me.

"Yes if you want to" my mother said.

"Thank you mom" I screamed and gave her a hug. She later on left and let me pack I called Claire and told her that I was leaving she didn't take it quite well. But I was excaping an I was free from Westchester which made me happy.

_**~*End of Flashback*~**_

I couldn't believe it had been now three years since I had left Westchester. I had a beautiful baby girl and I kept her. After looking into her warm brown eyes I couldn't bare the fact that I would give her up. I raised her with the help of my grandma. I had grown a lot from when I had her 2 ½ years ago.

"Mommy are we dare yet?" Sydney asked me.

"Almost there" I said. The one thing I noticed as Sydney was begining to look alike like Derrick she had his puppy dog brown eyes, she had blonde hair with a little of light brown hair. She also loved soccer which I also grew to love the game.

"Were here Sydney" I said pulling into my parents old house. I had to say it still looked the same from when I first left here. I got Sydney out of her car seat and we walked to the front door and rang the bell. Sydney ran and hid behind me. When my mom opened the door.

"Massie!" she cried.

"Mommy!" I screamed like a little girl and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"And who is this little princess" my mom said coming down to Sydney's level.

"Sydney" Sydney said with a giggle.

"Well Syd want come meet grandpa, do you remember him?" my mom asked her. Sydney shook her head no. But to be honest I didn't expect to remember she was only 2 month's when she first met my parents. My mom led her to the living room where my dad was watching tv with Claire, Cam, Mr. and Mrs. Lyons and Josh.

"Joshy!" Syd screamed and ran to Josh and jumping into his arms.

"Massie!" Claire yelled and tackled me to the ground.

"Ow" we both said and laughed it off.

"Are you back to stay for good or is this a visit?" Claire asked. Everyone was now starring at me.

"I'm staying, I need to at least graduate with you guys and I think Sydney wants to get to know her grandparents a little more" I said as I looked at Sydney now who was being held by my dad.


	2. pARTY!

**Disclairmer- i own nothing from clique!**

**a/n-THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY AND REVIEWED! sooo im pretty sure most of you are on spring break...LUCKY!... this is my last week of schoool yes!.. but im not sure when i will have chapter 3 up...soo enjoy....but if i get ALOT!!! of reviews it will deffinetly speed up the story writing process...ooo nd This is a Massington Jassie story i just havent really decided yet...but what do you want it to be...and i need a beta reader!....dnt 4 get to REVIEW!!**

Everyone was happy and gave me hugs. Me, Claire, Josh and Cam went by the pool to talk and catch me up with what was going on at BOCD prep.

"So Josh are you and slut face still dating?" I asked him as we all were lying in the pool.

"Alicia, no. We broke up when she cheated" Josh said with a sad face.

"Aww Joshy" I said and gave him a big hug. I forgot how much he loved the slut.

"Its cool, we should all go to the game tonight" Cam said.

"We should" Claire beamed.

"Umm what game?" I asked.

"Mommy, mommy!" Sydney screamed as she ran towards the pool. I stopped her before she fell in.

"Syd what wrong?" I asked her.

"No no, grand pappy said he's taking me princess on ice" Sydney said as she caught her.

"And he said that he was going to take me to shoes for soccy" Syd said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Can I mommy?" she asked with a puppy pout. She knew I couldn't say no.

"Okay, but stay grandpa the whole time okay?" I said putting her back on her feet. She ran back to the house and I went back into the pool.

"She plays soccer?" Josh and Cam both asked.

"Yea, ever since Massie started playing soccer in Boston Sydney went to every game and fell in love with it. Since then started playing soccer like her mommy" Claire said.

"Wow" Cam said.

"Are you any good?" Josh asked.

"Is she any good, she led her team to the state championship game last year b-" Claire got caught off by Cam.

"Did she win?" Cam asked her.

"No, because the ref was a cheating bastard and let the other team get a free shot" Claire said.

"Wow I-" Josh got caught off by Claire again.

"I know and that why she should play for BOCD. If we had her last years we totally would have beat St. Andrews in the final" Claire said.

"We'll, actually I am playing for BOCD" I said to them.

"Really?" Claire, Cam, Josh asked at the same time.

"Yea, anyways so is De-Derrick dating anyone?" I asked them. They both looked at each other.

"Umm..." Claire said.

"I don't care if he is just telling me who it is" I asked looking at the floor of the pool.

"Taylor Hamilton" Claire said.

"As in Sky's sister?" I asked.

"Yea, the same one who took your spot in the PC making Alicia Alpha, Taylor Beta and Dylan and Kristen have their same spots" Claire said stuffing her mouth with gummy worms.

"Why aren't you in the PC" I asked her as I got out of the pool and got a towel.

"Be-cauhs the PC isn't the same without you, and Alicia is ah-noying" Claire said.

"Well I'm bored, who wants to go to Dylan's pool party?" Josh asked.

"I'm down" Cam said.

"I'll go, want to go Massie" Claire asked me.

"Sure" I said. We all got out of the pool and went our separate ways to get ready. Even thought Alicia 'The SKANK' slept with my EX-boyfriend I still wanted to see how she was coping with being an alpha.

I went into to my old room to find my bags and some of my things were there. I went to take a hot shower. I turned my ihome on and Hannah Montana's-Nobody's Perfect blasted through the room.

When I got out of the shower Obvious by Hey Monday was just ending and Party by Demi Lovato started to play. I went into my closet to find something to where. I picked out a purple tank top with a small belt, Ralph Lauren blazer, dark True Religion jeans, and Steve Madden open toe heels. I straightened my hair. I did my make lightly.

"Damn Massie" I heard some say I turned to see Josh standing at my doorway.

"Come on let's go!" Cam whined and stomped up the stairs.

"Okay!" I and Josh yelled as we left my room. We all left my house and walked to the driveway and decided on that Cam and Claire would ride in Cam's black Jeep Wrangler and Josh would ride with me in my 2009 G6 Mercedes. We all left my house and headed to SLUTFACE.

"So Josh, break any hearts lately?" I asked him.

"Ha-ha, no" he said.

"Rule any schools lately?" Josh asked me.

"No" I said with a giggle. To be honest I left my Alpha-ness when I left Westchester. People actually liked me for me not because I could make their life a living hell or that they were scared of you.

"Really, so you weren't 'Alpha' at your other school?" Josh asked me.

"No, I actually had real friends and I was still popular. Nobody hated me for making fun of their clothes and really Cliques are soo middle school and the faster Westchester realizes the better" I said. I could easily see Josh's face he was completely shocked.

We pulled into Dylan's neighborhood and saw their cars lined up for ever and she had valet parking.

"Who has Vale parking at a party" we both said. We stated laughing as we go out and walked to the 'bouncer'. Come awn!

"Names" he said.

"Josh Hotz and Massie Block" Josh said. The guy looked at the list he had on the clipboard.

"I see your name but I don't see a Macy Block" the bouncer said.

"Its fine James let her in" I saw Kristen say.

"Thanks" I said to her as me and Josh walked in. I swear I heard her mutter 'whatever'. We walked into the house and went to the back. To my surprise some people remembered me and said hi. I saw Olivia which she wasn't as dumb as everyone saw her to be. Everyone was dancing or talking to people when guess who comes into the room.

"Well if it isn't the runaway" Taylor said. Derrick wasn't so far away from her. He didn't completely didn't look different. He had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Well hello to you to Taylor" I said sarcastically.

"So I see fat camp worked out for you" she said. Some people laughed others just stayed quite.

"Whatever" I said combing my hair and went back talking to Josh.

"Well just so you know I'm dating Derrick now, so don't try anything sneaky" Taylor said. I seriously had to laugh.

"Listen Tay-lore I don't give a rats ass if you're dating Derrick" I said to her.

"You don't?" Derrick said. Everyone turned to face him even Taylor was shocked.

"Yes, I don't give shit if you date her. But Taylor for heads up he most likely to cheat on you like he did with me" I said and walked out. But of course Derrick followed me and grabbed my hand when we got outside.

"Massie, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you believe me?" Derrick asked.

"Seriously Derrick you saying sorry won't cut it this time" I said and snatched my hand from his and walked down the road. The whole time I walked I kept thinking about when I caught Alicia and Derrick together and how Sydney was starting to look a lot like Derrick and she sooner than later would start asking about her dad. I made it home before my parents and went straight to my room. When I got there I completely broke down into tears. I did really miss Derrick and me now I would have to see him tomorrow at school but I seriously didn't know I was going to handle it.

_A/N-RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. jOSh

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!! Except my plot....**

_**Authors Note-** soo I got a few questions from the reviews._

**The Whale-** how old was Massie and how old is she now? Well when she got pregnat she had turned 14. And now she is 16 turning 17.

Someone asked is Massie with Josh...well I can't say...

Are Derrick and Massie going to get back together... I don't know, do you want them to be together?

Will Derrick ever meet Sydney? Umm yes he will. Hopefully when I have chapter four up he will or it might be chapter five.

Can you make it Massington plzzz? Well I hope it will be like that but you never know. I don't know. My chapters aren't pre-written hence so many misspelled words. I've said I need a beta but since I don't have one....oh well...

I plan on ending the story NEVER!....lol... oh and there might be some

_ misspelled words and bad grammar..._

_but yea untill i get a beta reader there will be misspelled words becuz im not using the computer...  
_**  
**

When I finally woke I looked at the clock and went to take a shower. And went to my closet when I done I looked for the perfect outfit for 15 minutes befor I found a flowery pattern tube top with, dark true reiglion jeans, black Jimmy Choo pumps. I straightened my hair and put on my makeup light. I grabbed my Chanel black tote and my phone and left my room. I went down to get breakfast saw Sydney asleep on the couch and my mom sitting next to her drinking coffee.

"Good morning Massie" my mom said.

"Hey mom, why is Sydney sleeping on the couch instead of her room?" I asked her as I got a granola bar and sat next to her. She stirred, woke up and crawled into my lap.

"She wanted to be awake before you left for school, then she fell asleep a few moments before you came down" my mom said.

"Sydney" I said softly. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Mommy, you go school now?" she asked me.

"Yes, mommy's going to school. Your gonna be with Grandma today and then mommy will vome home and take you to sign up for soccer" I said. A huge smile grew on her face.

"Yay! Soccy!!!" she screamed. I could easily tell she was wide awake now.

"Shhhh your gonna wake up pappy" I said. She covered her mouth and giggled into her hand.

"Sowwy" she said.

"Massie you should get going you don't wanna be late for your first day" my mom said. I walked to the door with Sydney in my arms. When I knelt down that's all hell broke loose.

"Sydney mommy has to go to school" I said. Sydney was scream/crying and wouldn't let go.

"No! Mommy stay wit me" she cried.

"Sydney, its okay your mommy will be back soon" I said as I reached to gently unhook her tiny hand from the grasp of a hold she had on me.

"No, mommy no leave me!" she screamed. By now she had already woke up my dad who was still shocked.

"Sydney, its not for long" I said. This had have been the hardest thing I had to do all my life.

"Mommy, don't love me!" she screamed and ran.

"No, Sydney!" I yelled after her. I was about to run after her but my mom stopped.

"Massie, go to school. Me and your father will take care of her.

"Okay, bye mom and dad" I said and left the house.

"By hunnie. Have a good day" my mom called out for me as I got into my car. When I got to the school it still looked the same. I saw Josh, Claire and Cam under the big oak tree. I also saw the PC plus Taylor and Derrick under the tree. I got out of my car as everyone watched me. And walked in the beat of _Starstruck- Lady GaGa_ towards the tree.

"Hey Massie" some called out.

"Hey" I replied. I got so many 'hey's' and 'I love your outfit'. I saw the PC glarring at me. Which made me smile. I walked over to the other side of the tree and endulged in a hug by Cam and Claire.

"Aww Joshy wanna join in the hug" Cam said in a falsetto voice.

"No, I want her to myself" Josh said as I pulled back from Cam and Claire. When Josh hugged me it felt like everything was fine again.

"So me and Cam are gonna sit over here" Claire said and dragged Cam to the other side.

"So how was your morning so far" Josh asked her as she pulled back and his hands were on her waist and hers on his waist.

"Hard, Sydney was pefectly fine when she woke up and then when I had to go she flipped out. She cried and ran away because she thinks I don't love her" I said. When Josh hugged me and started rubbing my back is when I realized I was crying. This was the first time in a really long time I had been away from Sydney and she didn't take it well.

"Mass, don't cry she probally didn't want to be so faraway from her mom" Josh said cupping my face in his hands and whiped my tears with his thumbs.

"Thanks Josh, I really needed that" I said as I whipped the rest of my tears.

_Diiiinnnnnggg_

Diiiinnnnnggg

Diiiinnnnnggg

"Crap" we both whispered. We rushed off to class we'll for me to the bathroom. When I got to the bathroom I saw Kristen and Dylan talking and adding mor lipgloss like there was a thousand guys waiting outside. I walked in and ignoring the looks I got from them and went to the mirror and started to fix my makeup. I didn't need to do much of anything just re-apply my lip balm and lip gloss. I took one last glance at my self fixing my top. I could here Dylan and Kristen whispering to each other, which only made me smirk.

"Hi Massie" Dylan said.

"Hi" I said not making eye contact.

"Bye girls" I said as I left.

The rest of my day went perfectly fine everyone was nice nobody mentioned 'fat camp'. Derrick kept his distant from me and glared at Josh the whole lunch period. Me and Josh were walking outside of the school seeing school was over finally.

"So Massie what are you planning on doing after school?" Josh asked me. We walked over to my car.

"Umm, I'm probably taking Sydney to the park and build-a-bear workshop. Why?" I asked him.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, you could bring Sydney if you wanted" Josh asked. He was obviously nervous.

"Josh..." I started to say then stopped my self and thought of the right words to say.

"You don't have to say yes if you don't want to its fine" Josh said.

"No, Josh... I would love to go out for dinner with you" I said. The look on his face was priceless.

"FTW!" he yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Josh, calm down" I said laughing but also not trying to attract unwanted attention but it was to late some people were looking.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy" Josh said. And in one quick movement his lips were gently pressed on my mine. At first I was in complete shock but relaxed and so did Josh. He pulled back and smiled down at me with the million dollar Josh Hotz smile which made me smile. In the corner of my eyes I saw Alicia and Derrick glaring at me. But I didn't care.


	4. Date

_**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTING FROM CLIQUE…except my character Sydney Block Harrington and Taylor Hamilton…**_

_**Authors Note- HEYYYYY so yea I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month… I've had a lot going on lately…like PROM and my graduation is coming up soon…mmm yea ooo and my last day of school is MAY 29!….which means I'll be able to update SOONER!**_

"I'll pick you up at 7" Josh said and got into his car and drove off. I was still completely dazed from the kiss that I didn't realize I had was sitting in my car. I think this is what Bella felt from when Edward kissed her. Completely Dazzled.

When I finally got home I went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

"MOMMY!" I her Sydney scream from outside. She ran towards me in her little bathing suit and her water wings.

"Hey sweetie" I said as I scooped her into my arms.

"How was skool" she asked me.

"It was great sweetie" I said kissing her forehead. I sat her back down and she ran back to the pool where Inez was sitting waiting for her. My mom walked back into the kitchen where I was sitting.

"So anything special happen at school you seem extra happy, more happy since before you left" my mom said and stood behind the kitchen.

"Umm well mom, JOSH asked me out!" I screamed.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy for you" she said and came around to give a hug.

"When is your date?" she asked me.

"Tonight" I said. I saw her smile turn into a frown.

"Massie have you forgotten what tonight is?" she asked me. I stared to think. I knew for a fact it wasn't Sydney or my mom's birthday or even my dad's.

"Massie please don't tell me you forgot about your own daughter's first day of soccer" she said. I couldn't believe that it was tonight of all days tonight.

"I'm so sorry" I said to her.

"Don't apologize to me, Josh is the one you have to say sorry to" she said to me.

"Why Josh, I'm still going tonight" I said.

"Massie, you cant be serious" she said to me. She was obviously getting mad. But how could I just cancel on Josh the first guy in a while I actually started to like since Derrick.

"I am" I said.

"Massie how can you be so selfish, this is your daughter's first day of soccer!" she yelled at me. I saw Inez pick up Sydney and carry her towards the barn.

"I'm not being selfish. it's the first time in a long time that a guy that I like actually asked me out" I said back. My voice was a little higher then it was before.

"-sigh- Well Massie your going to have to be the barrow of bad new and tell 'YOUR' daughter that your not going to be able to take her to her first soccer practice" my mom said and walked out of the kitchen. I had already made up my mind and I was going to the date with Josh. But would I seem more like a bad mom to go to a date then my own daughters first soccer practice. I mean its not as if she wouldn't have any other first. She was going to have many other first and me just missing this first didn't mean I was a bad mom, did it?

"MOMMY!" I was caught off out of my own thoughts see Sydney running towards me in her 'ducky' towel as she put it.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked her.

"Mommy can you help me get ready for soccy" Sydney asked me.

"Sure sweetie, lets go get your ready for bath time. Then I'll help you get dressed for soccer practice" I said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Bath time wasn't usually hard when it came to Sydney. She loved taking bathes especially with her rubber ducky.

After bath time I took her back to my room to get her dressed. I pulled out her yellow white soccer shorts, a white shirt that said 'girl power' on the back, and her yellow and white soccer socks. I put sunscreen on her after she was dressed. I did her hair in a French braid.

"All done. Now you look like a very pretty soccer player" I said to Sydney. I decided to get ready for my date while she was playing with her toys in my room. I went into the shower and quickly and got dressed. I was wearing a silk off white jacket, Stella McCartney Grace tank, Elliott skinny jeans, Christian Louboutin ankle boots, and Mulberry Black bag.

"Mommy you look pwetty" Sydney said. I turned around and smiled at my daughter. I went and picked her up and sat her on my lap while I sat on the bed.

"Sydney, mommy wont be able to take you to soccer tonight" said. Her smile instantly went to a frown and her lower lip quivered and her eyes watered.

"why?" she asked. What was I supposed to say ' Your mom wants to be selfish for this one time in her life'. I don't think so.

"Well, you know mommy's friend Josh right-" I paused waiting for a response. She nodded her head.

"Well he invited mommy to come have diner" I said. She lit up and clapped her hands. I was pretty shocked.

"Is he going to be my new daddy?" she asked me.

"Sweetie, you know you have a daddy" I told. Ever since she knew how to talk she always wanted to know about her daddy. As her mother what am I supposed to say ' oh Syd your daddy cheated on me with my ex. SKANK friend. Yah no, not going to happen. So being the simply nice mother I just told her she would have the chance to meet her daddy sooner then she thinks.

"Yea, but I don't know him" she said with a pout.

"But sweetie, I will promise you, you'll get the chance to meet your father" I said and kissed her forehead.

"Come on lets go down stairs I bet Grandma is waiting for you to take you to your soccer practice" I said. After I walked Sydney to the front of the house her and my mom got into the car and drove off. When they were out of site Josh's BMW came speeding down the road. He came out and opened my side of the car and we drove off.

"Where are we going" I asked him in the car as the conversation seemed to die down.

"Bella Blu" he said. I just nodded my head. We pulled into the valet parking and went into the restraunt. When we seated and were looking at out menus there was a very awkward tension is the air.

" You look, Beautiful Massie" Josh said.

"Thank you" I said and blushed. The waitress came and got down our orders and went back to get the drinks. We started talking about school and how Sydney's birthday was coming up soon, when the last people I thought I would have to face walked into the door.

_"MASSIE? JOSH? IS THAT YOU?!"_

_**A/N- so yea there's chapter 4. If its boring I'm sorry….but hey at least it's a full chapter.**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWW or no new CHAPPYYY….and I will have **_

_**Massie's outfit on my page when I up date the chapter.**_


	5. Date pt2

_**Author Note:**__ I am so sorry its taking me almost a year to update. I guess I had  
lost my muse for writing. And now its summer and all these new songs are coming  
out and somehow giving me ideas. But hopefully this and the next chapter make  
up for it. This chapter isn't super interesting and I'm so so so incredibly sorry  
but the next two should. And once again I am sorry go updating so late. Btw don't  
forget to REVIEW!  
_

_**Disclaimer**_-_I own nothing from the clique all right go to Lisi Harrison. I do  
however own Sydney and this story plot._

When I saw Alicia, Derrick, Taylor and Kristen and Dylan walk through the door I  
could easily tell that the night wasn't going to end well.

"What a total and complete surprise" Taylor said with every fake expression she  
had.

"What are guys doing here?" Josh asked.

"Oh we were just shopping and we thought we'd grab a bite to eat, and then we saw  
our dearest old friends" Taylor said.

"Wait, are you two aren't on a date, are you?" Kristen asked. I rolled my eyes  
because for one Kristen is terrible at playing dumb and two it's pretty obvious.

"Like you couldn't tell. Why are you all really here?" I asked this was whole  
following around thing was getting old.

"Oh Massie don't be so harsh, we only came to say hi" Alicia said.

"Yeah right. In a matter of fact me and Josh are on a date since that's what you  
came all the way here for" I said.

"Doesn't the girl code mean anything to you?" Dylan said.

"Excuse me?" I said. They can't be serious.

"You don't date friends ex's. I understand you went to fat camp but did you get  
amnesia also?" Dylan asked.

"For one Dylan the girl code means nothing to me or to Alicia" I said.

"You can't blame Alicia because you got fat and went to fat camp" Dylan said.

"Is that what she told you? That I went to fat camp" I asked.

"What I told them doesn't matter" Alicia said.

"*laughs* well I can't say I wasn't surprised. I mean not telling them what  
happened" I said.

"What are you talking about" Taylor asked.

"Oh she still can't get over the fact that Derrick got over her fat ass and  
wanted something better" Alicia said. It was the first time I saw Derrick's  
expression change. It went from sadness to completely shock. I seriously  
couldn't believe she went that low, it first time I wanted to blurt out that 'I  
wasn't fat I was pregnant with Derricks baby' but I.

"Alicia!" Derrick yelled.

"What, she has to know. I mean seriously why would you stay with her when she  
got bigger then Alice Bakersfield after the surgery" Alicia said. Dylan and  
Kristen and Taylor laughed.

Just in time the waitress came with our food, which was boxed. Thank god.

"Massie want to go" Josh said standing up. He held out his hand for me and we  
left. The ride home was quiet. Maybe this was karma getting back at me for not  
going to Sydney's first soccer practice. When I got home I noticed that it was  
only 7:40pm. That had to be the shortest date ever.

I went to my room and took a hot. Shower. After that I got dressed and started  
my homework when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Massie!" Someone yelled.

"Yea, who is this"

"Claire, how was your date?" She asked me.

"Umm terrible. The PC showed and it pretty much went downhill from there" I  
said. I really didn't feel like going to school tomorrow.

"What? Why were they there? *beeeep* oh fuck you!" Claire yelled which made me  
laugh. Who would have ever thought sweet innocent Claire was such an aggressive  
driver?

"Claire where are you?" I asked in between laughs.

"Claire we forgot toilet paper!" Someone yelled.

"Crap, hey Mass I got to call you back" Claire said then hung up.

"Umm ok?" I quickly finished my homework and went to play with Bean. After a  
while I realized it was only 8:06 I grabbed my keys and jacket and left. I knew  
that Sydney had at least and hr and half left for her soccer practice and I  
could at least make up for what I missed.

_**Note:**Dont forgett to review..and if you have read my other stories, what_

_story should i update next? .and.S.U.M.M.E.R  
_


End file.
